tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spinal Tapped
[[Datei:Spinal Tapped 02.jpg|thumb|270px|'Spinal Tapped']]Spinal Tapped (“Spinal angezapft”) ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 2007 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Text:' Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Return of Savanti Romero" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Meanwhile... 1,000,000 B.C." Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Renet *Savanti Romero **"Idiot", ein kleiner mutierter Saurier *Lord Simultaneous (in Rückblick) Handlung thumb|left|160px|Savantis RückblickIrgendwann in der späten Kreidezeit, 65 Millionen Jahren vor Christus. Der Schwarzmagier Savanti Romero hat die Auswirkungen seines apokalyptischen Plans, die Evolution der Erde für imnmer zu verändern, zwar überlebt,"The Return of Savanti Romero" doch ist er ohne das Zeitzepter, welches seine einzige Möglichkeit darstellt, diesem unwirtlichen Zeitalter zu entkommen, nicht viel besser dran als vorher. Daher hat er am Ufer des Sees, in dem er das mystische Ritual zur Veränderung der Erde durchführen wollte, sein Domizil aufgeschlagen, in der Gesellschaft eines kleinen, von ihm durch Magie mutierten Sauriers, den er abfällig (wenn auch nicht unberechtigt) "Idiot" nennt. thumb|270px|Gute Hilfe ist schwer zu findenAn dem Tag, an dem die Geschichte beginnt - drei Wochen nach seiner Konfrontation mit Renet und den Turtles -, taucht "Idiot" wieder einmal aus dem See auf, in den ihn Savanti auf der Suche nach dem Zeitzepter geschickt hat, und genauso wie die unzähligen Male vorher hat er statt des Zepters einen Knochen erwischt. Angeekelt weist Savanti ihn an, die Zeichnung, die er "Idiot" für Lernzwecke angefertigt hat, noch einmal gründlich anzusehen, bevor er ihn erneut in den See tauchen lässt. thumb|left|270px|Endlich... oder nicht?Während Savanti nun ungeduldig auf Resultate wartet, wird er kurz von einer Riesenlibelle belästigt; doch dann steigt "Idiot" nach überraschend kurzer Zeit wieder ans Land - zusammen mit dem Zeitzepter! Nach einem Moment der Verblüffung stürzt sich Savanti voller Freude auf das Artefakt und will dessen Kräfte für eine Demonstration nutzen... doch seltsamerweise geschieht gar nichts, außer dass aus dem Inneren der Sanduhr an der Spitze des Zepters ein eigenartiges Zischen ertönt. Darauf überlässt Savanti es "Idiot", das Zepter zu öffnen (und sich womöglich so ersatzweise von der Energie der Sande der Zeit verbrutzeln zu lassen) - doch "Idiot" öffnet nicht nur unbeschadet das Zepter, sondern holt aus der Sanduhr noch einen kleinen Fisch heraus, den er sogleich hinunterschlingt! Savanti sieht sofort selbst nach, findet aber keine Spur von den Sanden der Zeit; er vermutet zwar, dass Lord Simultaneous inzwischen vorbeigekommen und den Sand entfernt haben muss, kann sich aber keinen Grund dafür denken. thumb|270px|Eine wohlgemeinte Tat mit FolgenGerade da hört Savanti von hinter einem Felsen, der eine kleine Nachbarbucht von seinem Refugium abgrenzt, ausgelassenes Gelächter, und findet die Turtles und Renet in der Bucht beim Angeln. Während Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello fürs Abendessen sorgen (und sich dabei gleich einen jungen Liopleurodon einfangen), versucht Michelangelo Renet die Grundzüge des Angelns beizubringen, hat aber wegen ihrer zerfahrenen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne keinen rechten Erfolg damit. Dann bemerkt Renet ein kleines Leptictidum, welches anscheinend von seinen größeren Artgenossen drangsaliert wird. Damit der Kleine sich gegen seine Artgenosen durchsetzen kann, beschließt Renet, ihn mithilfe ihrer Magie "etwas größer" zu machen; aber anstatt einfach seine Größe zu verändern, verwandelt ihre Zauberei das kleine Ding in ein Megatherium, welches seine früheren Artgenossen nun zu Brei stampft. Ohne sich über die Sache weiter Gedanken zu machen, hilft Renet Michelangelo danach spontan dabei, ihren ersten eigenen Fang - einen etwa handgroßen Fisch - an Land zu ziehen. thumb|left|Die ErkenntnisSavanti, der diese evolutionäre Verwandlung natürlich von Anfang an beobachten konnte, verharrt zuerst im ungläubigen Staunen. Dann kommt er zur einzigen vernünftigen Erklärung für die Sache: Anstatt dass das Zeitzepter Renet die Kraft über Raum und Zeit gibt, ist Renet diejenige, die diese Kraft in sich trägt! Er kommt zum Schluss, dass Renet von Natur aus mit diesen Fähigkeiten gesegnet wurde, Simultaneous es jedoch für zu gefährlich hielt, sie von Anfang an im Gebrauch ihrer Kräfte zu unterweisen (besonders wenn man ihren Mangel an Selbstkontrolle mit einbezieht). Das Zepter diente in Renets Händen daher nicht als Kraftquelle, sondern eher als Totem, ein Symbol, welches ihr eine unterbewusste Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte erlauben würde. Um die Macht des "Zepters" zu benutzen, will er sich nun Renets zentrales Nervensytem - ihre Wirbelsäule - aneignen; und beim Anblick seines kleinen Dieners kommt ihm schon eine Idee, wie er es kriegen könnte... thumb|270px|Eine kleine KostprobeEin paar Minuten später bewundert Renet einen Schmetterling, der sich auf ihrem Finger niedergelassen hat, als sie plötzlich bemerkt, wie ein kleiner Saurier (natürlich "Idiot") ihren Fang stiehlt. Sofort verfolgt sie den Dieb, gefolgt von einem nicht begeisterten Michelangelo, verliert aber dessen Spur im Ufergestrüpp. Da überfällt Savanti sie aus dem Hinterhalt, packt sie am Hals und leitet die in ihr steckende Kraft gegen die Turtles, die von den Rufen alarmiert herbeigeeilt sind; der Boden explodiert unter ihren Füßen und wirft sie durcheinander. Der Luftmangel und der gewaltsam verursachte Energieentzug lassen Renet ohnmächtig werden, und Savanti gibt mit ihr unter dem Arm Fersengeld, wobei er das für ihn jetzt nutzlose Zeitzepter in "Idiots" Händen zurücklässt. thumb|left|270px|Rückschlag!Als er sich weit genug entfernt wähnt, setzt Savanti Renets Körper ab und bereitet sich darauf vor, ihr die Wirbelsäule bei lebendigem Leibe zu entfernen. Da plötzlich öffnet Renet wieder die Augen, die in einem unheimlichen Licht glühen, und sie beginnt Energieblitze gegen ihn zu schleudern. Zu spät bemerkt Savanti, dass Renets Unterbewusstsein die vollständige Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte angenommen hat, und ihm bleibt nur ein Augenblick, seinen Fehler zu bedauern, bevor Renets Kräfte ihn in die Tiefen der Erde blasen. Danach sinkt Renet wieder zu Boden und erwacht, als die Turtles am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen, kann sich aber nicht an das erinnern, was sie gerade getan hat. Und so müssen sich die fünf Freunde, ohne zu wissen, was mit Savanti passiert ist, und ohne das Zepter wieder in ihr Haus zurückziehen. thumb|200px|Der Fang des Tages!In der Zwischenzeit begibt sich "Idiot" mit dem Zepter zurück zum See, bindet Michelangelos Angelleine an den Stab und versucht sich mit dem Artefakt einen leckeren Fisch zu fangen. Gleich bei seinem ersten Versuch bekommt er zwar einen dicken Brocken an den Haken - doch anstatt sich brav fangen zu lassen, springt der riesige Fisch kurzerhand aus dem Wasser und verschlingt "Idiot" und das Zepter mit einem Happs, bevor er sich auf seinen Flossen wieder ins Wasser zurückrobbt. Trivia *Diese Zusatzgeschichte liefert eine Erklärung für die finalen Szenen aus "The Return of Savanti Romero", in welcher Michelangelo das Zepter im Magen des Fisches findet. Neudruckversionen Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics: Sonderbände und Specials Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson